


Square One

by Oquinnliest



Series: Take A Chance, Why Don't You? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Multi, Random - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oquinnliest/pseuds/Oquinnliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>너란 Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just basically exploring this au. I had a specific scene in mind when I started this but I don't know if I'll ever get there.

Jaebum is afraid. He is not often afraid, but leaving home for the first time does make his 11-year old heart quake. The hustle and bustle on Platform 9 and ¾ is a little alarming and he furtively tugs at his mother’s skirt. He was after all, an only child and grew up in a quiet home and the thought that he would be among these people makes him apprehensive.

  
His mother looked down at him at the slight pressure and smiled comfortingly. “Don’t worry. You’ll have Nora with you.”

  
Jaebum smiled at that. Nora, the cat that somehow meowed her way into his heart and made him change his mind about the owl he was determined to get at the menagerie.

  
He poked Nora through the cage which only earned him a sleepy meow. His eyes wandered around the platform, only to catch a pair of warm brown eyes that belonged to a boy who looked the same age as him. He quickly let go of his mother’s skirts because duh, he was a big boy and how was he supposed to make friends if they thought he was a momma’s boy.

  
The boy just beamed at him, eyes twinkling before the boy disappeared in his mother's embrace and lots of wailing ensued. The boy just hugged back, laughing and Jaebum thinks being a momma’s boy isn’t such a bad thing after all.

  
Jaebum is still afraid but not as much as before.

  
\---

  
Jaebum had settled himself in an empty compartment and was just about to read his book when the door slid open and a head peeked in. It was the boy with the warm brown eyes.

  
“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

  
“No.” Jaebum doesn't feel as irritated as he normally would when someone else invades his privacy.

  
“I ran away from my sisters.”Said the boy with an impish grin.

  
“You have sisters at Hogwarts?” Jaebum inquires curiously. “It must be nice.”

  
“Yeah, I have two. 4th and 5th years.” The boy says making a face. “There’s nothing nice about having nosy and overbearing sisters though. What about you?”

  
“I don’t have any sisters. Or brothers. I’m Jaebum by the way. Im Jaebum.” He reaches out a hand for a handshake and the other boy is a little startled at the formality before laughing and pumping Jaebum’s hand enthusiastically. Jaebum chuckles too because the boy’s laughter is infectious.

  
“My name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

  
\---

  
Jaebum thinks maybe his new friend Jinyoung was right after all when Jinyoung’s sisters managed to track him down and started scolding and squealing over _how cute_ and _incredibly adorable_ that their _little Jirongie_ found a friend already and that the friend was _cute too_ , maybe even _cuter than their little Jirongie_. Jaebum rubs his cheeks tenderly after the pinching attack while Jinyoung chased his sisters out for _embarrassing_ him and _injuring his cool friend_ and _just wait till I learn some jinxes_.

  
“Now do you agree with me?”

  
Jaebum just laughs at Jinyoung’s grumpy yet happy countenance and decides Jinyoung is wrong.

 

\---

 

Jinyoung is bummed to find out that Jaebum was sorted into Slytherin that evening while he sat at the Gryffindor table.  His gloom doesn’t last long however as a very loud and excitable boy called Jackson Wang keeps chattering to him. A Muggle-born from the way he kept exclaiming over the tiniest things. He doesn’t forget to wave goodbye to Jaebum when they leave the hall and doesn’t miss Jaebum’s answering smile.

But Jinyoung knows that he would be seeing a lot of Jaebum anyway. After all, they already knew what great friends they would be the second their eyes met on Platform 9 and 3/4.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I changed this to be part of my got7/hogwarts!au series because there's a lot of gaps and time skips. If you want to read more randomness, subscribe to the series I guess! xD


End file.
